Dez passos para conseguir uma boa impressão
by Karol Kinomoto
Summary: Quando se leva um pé na bunda e não se quer pensar nisso não há nada mais coerente do que ocupar seu tempo fazendo “listinhas” e mais importante apelando para quem pode tudo,ou seja,as simpatias de Ano Novo.Leah e Jacob vão aprender a nunca duvidar delas.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo da Fic:** quando se leva um pé na bunda e não se quer pensar nisso não há nada mais coerente do que ocupar seu tempo fazendo "listinhas" e mais importante apelando para quem pode tudo, ou seja, as simpatias de Ano Novo. Leah e Jacob vão aprender a nunca duvidar das simpatias.

**n/a:** olá, o meu nome é Karol Kinomoto e essa é a minha primeira fic... Espero que alguém goste! Deixe-me explicar algumas coisas: o que está em negrito é a **listinha da Leah **e o que está em itálico é a _do Jake._

Dez passos para conseguir uma boa "impressão" por Leah Clearwater

**1° Talvez eu deva ser mais feminina;**

**2° Parar de falar palavrões;**

**3° Ter mais vergonha, ou pelo menos fingir que sinto alguma;**

**4° Definitivamente tenho que parar de pensar no Sam e na Emily;**

**5° O Jacob é um lobinho muito novo pra mim, mas quem está ligando pra idade? Eu não. Você está?**

**6° Eu não deveria pensar isso do meu alfa, mas ele é gostoso mesmo. E não é como se nós nos gostássemos. **

**7° Ele fica tão lindo pelado. Ele cora quando eu o vejo. Tem coisa mais linda? Ah é, tem sim. Quando ele me vê nua. Ele fica tão constrangido, tadinho!**

**8° Ele é mais agradável do que o Sam.**

**9° Eu já falei que ele anda sem blusa? Definitivamente eu sigo as ordens dele! É hipnotizante, analisando a situação, agora, eu acho que tem algo a ver com o fato de eu não prestar atenção ao que ele diz e sim aos bíceps, tríceps e entre outros. Será que isso é ruim?**

**10° Leah está de volta, a Leah que só quer ser feliz! E eu vou atrás do que eu quero... Aguarde-me Jacob... Você não vai se arrepender! **

**- **"droga já vai dar meia-noite eu tenho que queimar essa lista agora!"- A morena correu para um canto isolado da festa que acontecia na praia. Tirou da bolsa que carregava um isqueiro e enfim firmou o pensamento no que estava fazendo: - "Eu vou fazer tudo o que tem na minha listinha dar certo! Eu posso, eu consigo, só não tenho certeza sobre os palavrões." – Ela ateou fogo no papel e o viu virar cinzas. Observou ao redor e viu Jacob sentado um pouco mais adiante e olhando para o horizonte. – "talvez não fosse uma má idéia lhe fazer companhia".

Dez passos para conseguir uma boa "impressão" por Jacob Black

_1° Talvez eu devesse não implicar tanto com ela. Ah, mas é tão divertido!_

_2° Não é que eu não goste de vê-la nua. Acho que todos nós do bando tentamos respeitá-la ou sei lá temos respeito por ela ser ex-namorada do Sam. Tá! A quem eu quero enganar? O problema é que todos nós ficamos pensando nas curvas dela depois, e o pior ela sabe disso! E acredite não é nada agradável quando ela nos pega pensando dessa forma. _

_3° Quando estou com vontade de dormir o meu último pensamento costumava ser dela, sabe... A Bella. Entretanto nos últimos dias certa morena dançando sensualmente na praia vem me incomodando... Tenho que parar com essa mania de ver a Leah tomando banho... Acho que ela sabe que eu a olho... Mas ela não reclama, acho que posso olhar mais um pouco._

_4° É horrível admitir isso, mas eu preciso dela pra me dar uns "chutes" (tanto no sentido conotativo como denotativo) de realidade. É inconsciente, mas eu tenho tendências em virar o cachorrinho da Bella. Acho que isso a eleva a um patamar de minha AMIGA. E com todo o respeito do mundo, eu nunca tive uma amiga tão gostosa! Vocês precisam ver ela nua... Quer dizer, vocês nunca verão ela sem roupa, eu estou avisando ao engraçadinho que tentar: A SUA MORTE NÃO SERÁ MUITO AGRADÁVEL! Não que eu tenha ciúme dela._

_5° Ela me disse uma vez que se nós fossemos o casal, eu seria a "mulherzinha" da relação. O que ela quis dizer com isso? Eu não sou gay! Acho que eu tenho que mostrar pra ela o meu potencial. Ah, por favor, rezem pra ela não me matar! Eu vou fazer algo que mudará a vida de todos em La Push! Eu vou provar a Leah que eu não sou gay! Era isso que ela quis dizer com "mulherzinha", certo?!_

_6° Será que fazer listinhas é coisa de macho? Eu tenho certeza da minha virilidade! Só estou fazendo isso por que... Sei lá o porquê de eu está fazendo isso! Só sei que a Leah jamais faria uma coisa dessas. A propósito daqui a pouco é Ano Novo e todos do bando estarão na praia, acho que eu vou lá._

_7° Eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui: eu não cortei o meu cabelo porque ela falou que tinha curiosidade de ver o meu cabelo curto! De quem eu estou falando? Da Leah, óbvio! Eu cortei o meu cabelo porque EU achei que as mulheres pudessem me notar mais... Cara eu gostava tanto do meu cabelo! Droga, Leah!_

_8° Eu tenho que admitir que eu adoro o sarcasmo dela. Geralmente, o sarcasmo não fica legal nas pessoas, mas nela se torna engraçado e aceitável._

_9° Ela é uma pessoa totalmente sem humor durante a manhã. Portanto, nunca a acorde cedo demais... As conseqüências são cruéis. Eu nunca mais farei isso, para o meu próprio bem... _

_10° Eu não sei se alguém percebeu, mas eu quase nem falei na Bella... Será que eu to esquecendo ela? Isso seria bem engraçado! Eu conheço alguém que riria muito se eu contasse. Ela merece se divertir às vezes, nem que seja as minhas custas... Vou dar esse presente pra Leah Clearwater. Aposto como ela vai se divertir! _

"Droga, eu tenho que queimar isso logo". - Jacob tirou do bolso da calça um isqueiro, queimou o seu papel e ficou observando as pessoas se divertindo na festa e principalmente procurou alguém em especifico. Sobressaltou-se ao vê-la se aproximando. Abriu um enorme sorriso. - "Nem vou precisar procurá-la".

Andando a passos lentos uma mulher de pele bronzeada, de longos cabelos ondulados, trajava um vestido branco que ia até os pés e com uma abertura do lado esquerdo que ia até a metade da coxa, a parte de cima do vestido tinha um singelo decote em "v". Especificamente naquela noite ela tinha os olhos dourados mais brilhantes do que nunca.

Era ela. O centro de seu universo!

Sentado, mas dessa vez olhando para ela e mandando um de seus mais lindos sorrisos estava ele. Vestido, pra variar, com apenas uma calça jeans. Como ela poderia ouvir seu irmão a chamando? Sim, Seth gritou para que Leah fosse ver os fogos de artifício. Mas ela não tinha outro foco, a não ser as batidas aceleradas de seu coração. Não havia nada além dele. O seu Jacob.

Fim

E ai? Alguém leu isso? O que acharam? Se alguém tiver alguma duvida, reclamação é só falar. Se acharem muitos erros podem falar que eu reescrevo...

Beijos XoXo


	2. A escolha é você, amor!

**Capitulo 0: Feliz Ano Novo**

_Andando a passos lentos uma mulher de pele bronzeada, de longos cabelos ondulados, trajava um vestido branco que ia até os pés e com uma abertura do lado esquerdo que ia até a metade da coxa, a parte de cima do vestido tinha um singelo decote em "v". Especificamente naquela noite ela tinha os olhos dourados mais brilhantes do que nunca._

_Era ela. O centro de seu universo!_

_Sentado, mas dessa vez olhando para ela e mandando um de seus mais lindos sorrisos estava ele. Vestido, pra variar, com apenas uma calça jeans. Como ela poderia ouvir seu irmão a chamando? Sim, Seth gritou para que Leah fosse ver os fogos de artifício. Mas ela não tinha outro foco, a não ser as batidas aceleradas de seu coração. Não havia nada além dele. O seu Jacob._

Não demorou muito tempo e ambos estavam a um palmo de distância um do outro. Em nenhum momento, os olhos perderam o contato. Palavras não eram necessárias, apenas o sentir tinha relevância. Foi dessa maneira que Jacob puxou Leah para um abraço. Afagou seus cabelos de leve, absorveu lentamente o perfume que emanava do corpo da mulher.

Sem reação imediata, tentando entender tudo aquilo Leah sorriu. Não qualquer sorriso, mas sim um que há muito tempo não habitava aqueles lábios: um verdadeiro. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos curtos de Jacob, e os puxou.

Beijaram-se. As línguas enroscaram-se em sincronia perfeita. Ele desceu as duas mãos para o quadril da mulher, precisava de mais contato. Ela, por sua vez, passeava suas mãos pela costa e pelo peito desnudo dele.

- Feliz Ano Novo Jacob! Leah disse em seu ouvido.

- ótimo começo de ano, eu diria.

Nada pareceu mais certo a Jacob do que seguir Leah quando a mesma estendeu-lhe as mãos.

- nós precisamos conversar.

*******------******

Eles entraram na floresta escura e andaram por algum tempo, até que Leah parou.

Jacob se recostou num tronco de árvore e contemplou a paisagem coberta de mimosas. Do lado esquerdo, o mar estendia azul iluminado apenas pela luz da lua.

- Este é o meu lugar favorito. – Ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Passou-se um momento em silêncio.

- Eu sei que esse era o seu lugar favorito, Leah. Desde pequena, certo?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- Nós costumávamos brincar aqui... Ele continuou. Eu gosto dessa tranqüilidade. O olhar de Jacob perdeu-se ao olhar o penhasco que ficava próximo dali e Leah aproveitou para observá-lo.

Ele olhava para tudo, mas de maneira vaga, dava para perceber que estava distraído. Ele tinha algo a dizer, mas estava tomando coragem para tal. Naquele momento, parecia perdido dentro de si mesmo, tanto que nem percebeu que ela agora se sentara ao seu lado.

De repente, ele fechou os olhos e ergueu o rosto para a brisa perfumada.

Uma onda de ternura a envolveu. E ela o encarou. Nesse instante, ele abriu os olhos.

Quando Jacob se levantou Leah estremeceu. Não era mais aquele que tinha se perdido na contemplação da paisagem. Parecia decidido. Esse era o homem que ela amava. Não apenas por causa de uma impressão, mas por toda a segurança e respeito que ele impunha, pelo seu jeito carismático e espontâneo de lidar com ela e com os outros. Essa impressão não significou nada além do que ela já sentia, ou seja, um amor verdadeiro.

_E o melhor de tudo, um amor correspondido. Pensou._ Mas arrependeu-se. Ela sabia que o amava, mesmo sem a "impressão", mas e ele? Estaria preso a ela como Sam ficara preso a Emily? Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo. _Não gostaria de prendê-lo! _Apesar de que aquilo lhe parecia o mais certo.

Uma atitude um tanto inusitada de Jacob, pelo menos ao olhar de Leah, aconteceu. Ele afastou-se dela e retirou-se do local, por alguns minutos, deixando uma mulher confusa para trás, e quando Leah, já decepcionada estava se levantando para ir embora ele retornou com algumas uvas em mãos.

- A maioria das mulheres teria interrompido meu devaneio. Foi imperdoável de minha parte, uma falta de cavalheirismo. Quero me desculpar.

A mulher estranhou esse comportamento preocupado do rapaz.

Ele levou uma uva à boca e saboreou sem deixar de encará-la. O ar parecia ter parado ao redor. Ele ainda ofereceu a ela as uvas, num gesto que pareceu um desafio a Leah, como para testá-la sobre quem dos dois ia desviar o olhar primeiro.

- não, obrigada.

- é uma delicia. Prove.

E ela provou... Através da boca de Jacob. Ele a beijou com tanto desejo que o sabor doce da fruta se transmitiu pelo contato da língua.

- não, Jake, eu tenho que lhe falar uma coisa séria.

Mas ele continuou beijando-a ate que ambos não puderam mais conter os gemidos. Leah o abraçou pelos ombros e pelo pescoço. Depois tocou seus cabelos, como que sentindo falta deles quando eram maiores.

Jacob a deitou na terra, e os lábios forçando-a a uma viagem de prazer. Parecia desesperado por beijá-la e seus movimentos tanto a encantavam como a excitavam.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o meu Jake? Leah perguntou recuperando o fôlego.

- Seu Jake? - Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. - Sim, Leah eu sou todo seu.

- Pelo visto passou a sua fome por uvas... Elas estão jogadas! Leah o provocou.

- Minha fome agora é outra, e posso te dizer: eu estou faminto

O beijo seguinte foi ainda mais intenso. O desejo estava à flor da pele. Era fato: ele a queria da mesma forma que ela o queria.

**N/c: Quem não gosta, é só pular...**

Jacob puxou o zíper do vestido dela, não foi difícil suspendê-lo e encontrar os seios cujo calor era uma amostra do que se passava em todo o seu corpo.

- Primeiro você experimentou a uva da sorte pro Ano Novo, agora experimentará o seu homem.

Ele olhou longamente para os seios que segurava em ambas as mãos. A sensação era tão forte que Leah fechou os olhos. Em seguida, Jake inclinou a cabeça e apenas encostou o rosto contra eles.

- São lindos e perfumados. A pele é doce e aveludada. Como eu sempre imaginei. Ele a olhou sacana.

- Pervertido! Ela disse. – Você ficava sonhando muito comigo Jacob? Ela perguntou safada no ouvido dele.

- é natural sonhar com a mulher mais gostosa de La Push, ainda mais quando se ama essa mulher! Ele dizia enquanto fazia movimentos circulares com as palmas das mãos sobre os mamilos.

- Mas você só me ama agora, por causa dessa impressão, Black! Ela tentou resistir.

- quem disse? Murmurou enquanto seus lábios se fechavam ao redor de um mamilo. Ele sugou profundamente o seio, arrancando-lhe um gemido baixo e sensual.

Repetiu o mesmo movimento no outro mamilo, Leah já estava fora de si tamanha era a expectativa do que estava para acontecer. Tomou as rédeas da situação.

- você acha que é só você que consegue enlouquecer alguém? Pois eu vou lhe mostrar como se faz...

Leah ficou por cima de Jacob. O vestido estava em sua cintura e ela terminou de tirá-lo. Passou cada perna de um lado do corpo dele, sentando-se bem em cima do pênis, ainda com a calça, do rapaz. Começou a movimentar-se lentamente.

- Você está me enlouquecendo Leah, ele a agarrou pela cintura, aumentando o ritmo dos movimentos.

- Eu ainda nem comecei, Black.

A mão de Leah se dirigiu para o zíper da calça dele. Quando chegou lá ela apenas passou a mão por cima do "material".

- Já está no ponto, Black? Ela mordeu os lábios de forma sensual.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça. Definitivamente aquela mulher queria torturá-lo.

Leah abaixou-lhe as calças.

- Linda cueca! Ela gargalhou.

- Eu sei que você gostou. Ele mesmo riu da sua cueca de ursinho.

- Nesse momento era pra eu estar me achando uma pedófila, sabe?! Mas você mexe comigo. Se eu for pra cadeia, pelo menos eu vou feliz.

Ela tirou-lhe a cueca.

- é uma pena! Eu realmente gostei da cueca, mas prefiro sem.

Ela pegou na base do pênis dele com uma das mãos e começou os típicos movimentos. Ele pendeu a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos.

- isso é muito bom, Leah!

- Acredite, só vai melhorar. Ela seguiu beijando o peitoral dele, a barriga até chegar ao seu objetivo.

Beijou levemente apenas a cabeça e em seguida o colocou na boca, quase por inteiro. Repetiu o movimento inúmeras vezes. Lambeu da base até a pontinha. Aumentou a velocidade.

- Leah... – Jake gemia.

Leah levantou-se, de repente, para a surpresa do rapaz. Estendeu a mão.

- Me come, Jake!

Ele a puxou pra si, e começou a distribuir beijos pelo seu colo e pescoço, alternando com algumas mordiscadas... Leah nem percebeu quando se aproximou de um tronco de árvore. Ele a empurrou de leve.

- Eu sempre te desejei assim! - Ele disse, admirando o corpo nu da mulher enquanto colocava as pernas dela ao redor da sua cintura.

Penetrou-a devagar, a princípio. Ambos gemeram. Movimentos lentos se seguiram, até que Leah disse:

- Com força Jake!

Com os olhos escuros de desejo, Jacob obedeceu, e um ritmo alucinante foi iniciado. Leah agora batia com força a sua costa na árvore. Em contrapartida, a mulher arranhava a costa dele, deixando-o marcado.

Não demorou muito e ambos chegaram ao ápice do prazer.

**Fim da n/c**

Jacob que estava deitado com Leah em seus braços abriu um enorme sorriso.

- O que foi? A mulher perguntou.

- Sabe, eu fiz uma lista de Ano-Novo para ver se as coisas na minha vida melhoravam...Nunca pensei que fosse dar certo!

- Que idiotice, Jake! – Leah riu, mesmo sabendo que tinha feito a mesma coisa, mas no final ela era Leah Clearwater e nunca iria admitir que fizera também uma listinha.

- Eu sei, mas deu certo. Estou feliz demais. Porque se você quer saber a verdade, eu não desejava ter essa "impressão"... Porque ela poderia me afastar de você. E eu não sou eu, sem você, Leah. Eu te amo, desde sempre... Por você ser assim, sarcástica, amarga, doce e meiga, tudo ao mesmo tempo! Eu te amo porque você é como eu... Não acredita nas grades invisíveis da "impressão". Apesar de que agora estamos amarrados a ela. – Falou meio confuso, com a sua última afirmação.

- Não, Jake. Nós não estamos amarrados a ela. Eu sou uma exceção a nossa espécie, e nem poderia ter uma "impressão", mas eu tive. E ela foi justamente com quem eu queria. Será que só dessa vez o destino não ouviu as minhas preces? Será que uma vez na minha vida, o destino foi justo e me deixou escolher? Porque eu escolhi amar você! Eu não estou amarrada, eu estou livre! Eu estou livre pra te amar pra sempre! Eu pude escolher a quem amar. Eu tive escolha. E isso é o mais importante. Não quero você preso a mim. Eu mereço mais do que isso.

- Eu escolhi amar você, Leah... E me sinto livre. Não preso. Você é o centro do meu universo, mas não existem as grades. E sim, a liberdade! E a escolha é você

****** ----*****

- Flor do dia é hora de acordar! – Rachel entrou abruptamente no quarto de Leah, abriu as cortinas do e puxou o lençol da amiga.

- Que merda é essa Rach? Leah levantou-se a contragosto. – E que porra é essa de flor do dia?

- Você nunca ouviu falar? Ano Novo Vida Nova? Então, eu na qualidade de sua única e melhor amiga vim mudar os seus hábitos. A partir de hoje você vai acordar cedo, e ter uma rotina de mulher. Andar com esses lobos anda te desvirtuando.

Como que se lembrando de algo, Leah abaixou a cabeça e deu um sorriso discreto. Mas em seguida alarmou-se.

- O que você acha de me deixar tomar café e depois eu vou te pegar na sua casa pra gente fazer compras? Leah perguntou

- Leahzinha querida! Eu vou-me. Mas só porque eu não quero envergonhar nem você nem o meu IRMÃO! - Ela frisou a última palavra. – Mas se você não aparecer na minha casa até as dez, acredite eu venho atrás de você e te arrasto pelos cabelos.

- mas...

- não tente retrucar, e nem vim com papo de que é loba e tem mais força do que eu.

- mas...

- Eu já vou. – A morena já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

- Rach, como você sabe que o seu irmão está aqui?

- A cueca de ursinho dele está jogada perto da cortina. – A mulher riu e em seguida bateu a porta deixando o quarto. – Eu a reconheço em qualquer lugar. – Ela deu uma risadinha.

- acho que foi ela quem me deu essa cueca. Jacob disse saindo do banheiro enrolado apenas como uma toalha na cintura. ( aiaia! Suspiro da autora apaixonada)

Leah riu. Parecia tão fácil se divertir quando ele estava por perto. "Merda, essa impressão nos deixa idiotas" Pensou.

- Não, o que nos deixa idiotas mesmo, é essa merda de amor! Ela disse em voz alta.

Jacob assentiu com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

- Você pretende mesmo ir encontrar a Rach? Ele perguntou num muxoxo.

- Não, eu tenho idéias muito melhores... Ela riu safada.

Fim ou deveria dizer continuação...

N/a: oi meninas... poxa eu estou emocionada porque vocês leram e comentaram nessa fic que começou sem pretensão nenhuma de continuação, mas que com o apoio de vocês ganhou mais um capitulo, e ele é dedicado a todas! Muito obrigada de coração... Eu sou chorona, acreditem: nesse momento eu estou chorando!

Pois é, essa fic chega ao fim (se vocês quiserem, eu ainda posso escrever um epílogo hehehehehehe), mas eu tenho uma proposta a lhes fazer... Eu estive pensando nos dez passos que eu escrevi, e tive uma idéia, mas ela só vai pra frente se vocês aprovarem, senão nem esquento... É assim: o que vocês acham de uma fic baseada nos dez passos, sem o propósito de ser uma simpatia de Ano-Novo? Só os dois analisando as situações do cotidiano e chegando as conclusões do que devem fazer para conquistar um ao outro... Prometo muitas brigas, beijos e amassos...

Está nas mãos de vocês...

O que acharam desse capitulo?

Beijos a todas e espero não ter decepcionado.

As reviews eu respondi e estão no email de vocês. A propósito me desculpem pela demora em postar o novo capitulo, tava sem net em casa e tinha esquecido o pen-drive com a fic quando tava na lan...

Agradecimentos:

Leah Black:

Eu fiz a continuação querida... Muito obrigada por ter tido a paciência de ler a fic... Eu estou super contente mesmo com o seu comentário, fez o meu dia muito mais feliz! Valeu.

Ingrid F.

Segui a sua dica... Pra narrar depois da "impressão"... Espero que tenha gostado... Sabe a idéia da nova fic surgiu por sua causa... Eu posso continuar a fazer essa fic e outra focando nos dez passos, o que você acha? Bjos linda e valeu por ler a fic... De todo o coração...

A todas que leram meu muito obrigada

Karol Kinomoto.


End file.
